


The Phonecall

by InimitableBiscuit



Series: Marcus's Awakening [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Flintwood, M/M, Sequel, Soliloquy, Yep it's just Mar talking again, bc that's what this series is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InimitableBiscuit/pseuds/InimitableBiscuit
Summary: Following the events of Hitting Pause and 3 A.M. Marcus finally nuts up enough to call Oliver.





	The Phonecall

Oh _merlin_ , I wish I could have a drink.  
...  
Yeah a coffee would be grand thanks Ter.  
_Please pick up please pick up please pick_...Oh! Ol, hey beautiful  
...  
I wanted to call to apologise. I'm sorry I didn't understand. I done some research and I think I can do bett...  
...  
Not _with_ anyone! No babe, you're the only person I've ever wanted.  
...  
Yeah, I took Ter to a fetish night. It was. Yeah, it was fifty-fifty on the disaster/success ratio. But I got some good info out of it. Printed a couple of consent forms out to go through  
...  
With you if you still want me? _Please_ can I come home babe? Or even meet up down the caff?  
...  
I'll be there in half an hour. Love you so much, love you, bye.  
**click**  
...  
Shut up Ade, drink your emergency hangover Lucozade and let me have my delicious coffee in peace  
...  
Home thanks Ter, I think I'm sorted. Everything's packed and I got my print outs, emailed you the links for when Ade is sober enough to check'em out with you.  
...  
Cheers guys, wish me luck.


End file.
